1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upholstered recliner chair, more particularly to an upholstered recliner chair in which a distance between a backrest padding and a seat padding is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional upholstered recliner chair 1 is shown to include a seat 11 and a backrest 12 pivotably mounted on a rear side of the seat 11 so as to be inclined relative to the seat 11. A leather-like cover 13 has a first end 131 connected to the seat 11, and a second end 132 connected to the backrest 12. When the backrest 12 is displaced relative to the seat 11 to a tilted position (as indicated by dash lines in FIG. 1), the first and second ends 131,132 are displaced away from each other and the cover 13 can be tensed to provide comfort to a user lying on the chair 1.
However, since a clearance between the seat 11 and the backrest 12 is fixed, when the backrest 12 is displaced to an upright position (as indicated by solid lines in FIG. 1), due to a decrease in the distance between the first and second ends 131,132, the cover 13 will be in a saggy state and form a crease/fold, which will make the user uncomfortable.